fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Mother and Child/Script
Chapter 5: Mother and Child Opening Cutscene * Eyvel: Little Lady! You're a sight for sore eyes! * Nanna: Eyvel… * Eyvel: I can't tell you how glad I am that you're safe, Little Nan. Did that maggot Raydrik hurt you? * Nanna: I-I'm fine, but... but Mareeta, she... * Eyvel: Mareeta?! What's happened to my Mareeta?! * Nanna: I don't know if she's even alive... We were separated as soon as we got to the castle. * Eyvel: Raydrik! This your idea of a joke?! You gave me your word that I could see my daughter! Are you such an excuse of a man that even your word means nothing?! * Raydrik: I never lied. Of course you can see your daughter. I just made a small... omission. * Nanna: Look out, Eyvel! There's armed men coming toward us! * Eyvel: Tch! (Swordsmen appear) * Raydrik: These are my terms: defeat my prized pitfighters, and you can see your daughter. * Eyvel: …… * Raydrik: Ah, here they come now. Pitfighters, meet Eyvel. Eyvel, pitfighters. You've had your introductions—let it never be said that I'm a poor host. * Nanna: E-Eyvel... * Eyvel: ...Little Nan, this is gonna get real dangerous, real quick. Stay clear and keep your head down. 1st Turn * Raydrik: A thousand apologies to have kept you waiting, Bishop Veld. * Veld: Raydrik, you could not make one apology and mean it, much less a thousand. For the Baron of such a troubled area as Manster, you seem to have an abundance of free time. These theatrics are not what you promised you would spend your time on. * Raydrik: I am... certain Your Eminence will enjoy the spectacle I've prepared. * Veld: *Sigh* Oh, very well. I could do with a moment's diversion. * Raydrik: Well, it's all in her hands now... That "Swordmaster" better live up to her name. Ah, and now the star takes center stage! Heh, heh, heh... If Eyvel is captured * Raydrik: Tch... In the end, she was a shadow of what the rumors made her out to be. * Soldier: What do you want done with her, sire? * Veld: Don't kill her, Raydrik. Leave her fate in my hands. * Eyvel: Wh-What...? * Soldier: G-Gods' breath... Your spellcraft is truly a sight to behold, Your Eminence. Not even the wildest fable could compare to this... * Veld: Heh, heh, heh... * Raydrik: A-And now I have a perfect statue of the proud swordswoman of Fiana—an eternal monument to the price of defiance! Ahahaha! If Eyvel was petrified before Leaf opens the arena gate * Soldier: ...What about Finn's little brat? * Raydrik: Hmm... Leave the girl be. That fragile little thing couldn't escape the castle. After this, I'm sure she'll serve as a most entertaining diversion! * Soldier: As you wish, sire. * Nanna: …Eyvel… If Eyvel kills a swordsman, or if Leaf’s team approaches the arena gate * Raydrik: She's even more skilled than I'd hoped...! How delightful! Here, a reward befitting a magnificent performer! * Eyvel: What're you scheming?! * Raydrik: Heh... Bring the girl out! * Eyvel: M-Mareeta...? * Mareeta: …… * Nanna: Mareeta, Mareeta! Oh, you're safe after all! I can't tell you how worried I— * Eyvel: Little Nan, don't move a muscle! * Nanna: Huh? * Mareeta: …… * Eyvel: Mareeta! Talk to me...! * Mareeta: ...K-Kill... ...Kill... Kill... KILL... WITH THIS SWORD... ALL...ALL... ALL OF YOU... KILL ALL OF YOU! * Eyvel: ...Mareeta... you... * Raydrik: Mother and daughter, reunited at last! Tell me, is she all that you remembered, Eyvel? * Eyvel: ...What have you done to my Mareeta?! * Raydrik: Me? I didn't do anything. Quite the contrary: she was trying to escape, so I gave her that sword to grant her a fighting chance. It's an exceptional blade, straight from the treasure vault inside this very castle. ...The Shadow Sword, I believe it's called. * Eyvel: The Shadow Sword, a cursed blade... You trying to turn my Mareeta into one of your damned pitfighters with your little gift? * Raydrik: My gift is cursed, you say? Well, this is the first I'm hearing of it. * Eyvel: I'll rip that lying tongue right out of your mouth! How... How dare you do this to Mar— * Raydrik: Amusing as your threats are, shouldn't you be worrying about yourself right now? The Shadow Sword bears incredible power—an exceptional gift for an exceptional woman! Ahahaha...! * Eyvel: Raydrik...! Mareeta, look at me! Snap out of it! * Mareeta: …… 2nd Turn after Mareeta appears * Raydrik: What's the meaning of this? The girl wields the Shadow Sword, yet she struggles to finish the job! * Veld: Hmm... The blade does not appear to rule over her completely. * Raydrik: That's absurd! As if that mere child could... could— * Veld: The memories of her mother make her falter and hesitate. Her emotions dull the sword's strength the same as running its edge across stone. She's like a caged animal, desperately throwing herself against her binds. Or have you not even noticed her tears, you imbecile? Capturing Mareeta * Mareeta: Argh...! Let go... LET GO... * Eyvel: ...Sorry about this, Mareeta. * Mareeta: Ugh...! * Raydrik: What...?! She's been knocked out cold... Is this some kind of jest...?! * Eyvel: ...Raydrik, you hellspawn... As long as my heart beats, I'll never forgive you... Killing Mareeta * Mareeta: …… * Eyvel: ...Mareeta... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... * Raydrik: She prevailed against even the Shadow Sword... Is this some kind of jest...?! * Eyvel: ...Raydrik, you hellspawn... As long as my heart beats, I'll never forgive you... * Raydrik: D-Damn…! After Mareeta is captured/dead (after the gates of the arena are opened) * Raydrik: Th-The woman's a beast...! F-Fine, the girl wasn't enough for you?! Let's see how you do against my entire garrison! All hands, enter the arena and stain the ground with her blood! After opening the arena gate If both Eyvel and Nanna are alive * Leif: Nanna! You're safe! * Nanna: L-Lord Leif! Please, you have to help Eyvel! I don't know how much more of this she can take! * Leif: Leave it to us—but stay behind me, Nanna! Commander, are you all right? * Eyvel: Little Lord! Everyone! Heh, good to see you all made it! * Leif: I can't begin to thank you for protecting Nanna in this ghastly place. * Eyvel: Would that I could've done the same for my own kin... * Leif: No... What's happened to Mareeta? Eyvel is alive, Nanna is dead * Leif: Commander, are you all right? * Eyvel: Leif... I'm so sorry... Nanna was here, she was right here with me, and I couldn't... I couldn't... * Leif: No... Gods, no! Th-That's not possible! Oh, Nanna... After everything we've been through together... What a waste... What a senseless waste... Eyvel is alive, Nanna is captured * Leif: Commander, are you all right? * Eyvel: Leif... I'm so sorry... Nanna was here, she was right here with me, and I let her get taken by Raydrik's goons! * Leif: Nanna... No, as long as she's still alive, we can always rescue her! This isn't over! * Eyvel: I failed her and Mareeta both... * Leif: No... What's happened to Mareeta? Eyvel is petrified, Nanna is alive * Nanna: Lord Leif! * Leif: Nanna! You're safe! * Nanna: Y-Yes... I've managed, somehow. * Leif: Is the Commander with you? * Nanna: Eyvel, she... she... * Leif: Eyvel? Eyvel! No…! How could this happen…” Eyvel is petrified, Nanna is either dead or captured * Leif: No one's here... Were we misled? Was our information bad? Ah! Th-That's...! No! Gods, no! Commander! Commander Eyvel! After everything you've done for me... After how far I've come... How... How is such a thing possible...?! If Eyvel has not yet been petrified * Raydrik: H-How did you escape from the dungeon?! Men, seize them! No, wait, kill them! Kill all of them! If that whelp gets free of the castle, it'll be on my head! All hands, enter the arena and stain the ground with their blood! Butcher that woman and her rebels like the swine they are! Dialogue continues * Veld: Panicking already, Raydrik? Fear not. I'll clean up your mess for you. * Eyvel: Wh-What...?! * Raydrik: G-Gods' breath... Your spellcraft is truly a sight to behold, Your Eminence. Not even the wildest fable could compare to this... * Veld: Heh, heh, heh... * Raydrik: A-And now I have a perfect statue of the proud warrior of Fiana—an eternal monument to the price of defiance! Ahahaha! We've nothing to fear now! There's no rescuing a block of stone! Nanna leaves the map * Nanna: Eyvel... I'm sorry. I'll always honor your sacrifice... Leif leaves the map * Leif: I'll come back for you, Commander! I'll... I'll grow strong enough to storm this whole city if I have to! No force in all the heavens can stop me! So just... just... ...... Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 scripts